


Insecure [A Klaine One-Shot]

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, High School Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Insecurity, M/M, Sad Blaine Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Blaine gets insecure around his boyfriend. Kurt comforts him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Insecure [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... sorry I've been gone so long. I've been writing a new Klaine fanfiction that will be out soon (I hope)!
> 
> But anyway, this is sort of inspired by the 'insecure Blaine' seen, but in high school.

Kurt and Blaine were laying on Kurt's bed, watching some dating reality TV show that neither of them was really paying attention to. They were more just cuddling together, basking in each other's company.

Kurt kept making comments about one or two of the guys in the TV show, saying how attractive they were, and wishing upon a star he could look like that.

With every comment Kurt made, Blaine got increasingly more insecure. He wanted to roll up in a ball and never come out again. Every negative thing that has ever been said to him came rushing back into his mind.

'Not even your boyfriend likes you' Blaine thought, 'He should be with someone else, someone better. You don't deserve him. He's too good for you. You love Kurt, but he doesn't love you back. He's lying to you. He's just dating you because he thinks your a sad, lonely loser.'

Blaine started to cry. He tried his hardest not to, but it was too late.

"Sweetie? Are you crying?" Kurt asked. He looked down at the boy in his arms, and sure enough, hot tears were streaming down his face. Blaine lept up and out of Kurt's arms. He hastily wiped away his tears.

"...Yeah... um... I should go." Blaine grabbed his school bag and was almost out the door before Kurt stopped him.

"No. You're not leaving until you tell me why your crying." Kurt said sternly.

"No no no. I'm a crybaby. Just get back to your show and I'll see you tomorrow at school." Blaine tried to reach for the doorknob again but gets stopped for a second time.

"Blaine. Stop it. Stop trying to leave. Tell me right not what's wrong."

"I don't deserve you," Blaine whispered. It was barely audible, but Kurt heard it.

"Your perfect, Kurt. You could have anyone you wanted. You don't deserve to have a broken boyfriend who cries like a baby the moment he gets insecure!" There. Blaine had said it. He was insecure around his boyfriend.

Kurt realized what he had done. He had made Blaine feel that way. If he had just not said anything at all, his boyfriend would still be cuddled up in his arms.

"Blaine, you are not like that. I love you, not just because of your personality, but for your looks, too. I love your golden hazel eyes, and your naturally curly hair, and the little crows' feet wrinkles you get on your face when you smile. I love you, Blaine. And I'm sorry I made you feel like you didn't deserve me. Because if I'm being honest, I don't think I deserve you. You are the most perfect boyfriend I could ever ask for."

Kurt embraced Blaine in a hug. The shorter boy melted into his boyfriend's arms. Kurt leads them back to the bed but switched the program to a Disney movie. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest, loving the sound of his boyfriend's heartbeat in his ears.

"I love you, Blaine, don't ever forget that."

"I will never forget again, and I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm getting better at writing! Finally! Improvement!
> 
> -503 words-


End file.
